Don't leave me
by akagami hime chan
Summary: The same situation repeats itself again and again, however, Haru knows she can't live without him. Suck at summaries, I know. Translation of my fic "No me dejes"


I know you all know this shiz, but here I come: I don't own KHR nor its characters, though I wish I did…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haru wakes up in the middle of the night. She's not scared, she knows who just opened the door. She's actually feeling quite relieved.

She tiredly rubs her coffee coloured eyes and yawns. She shoves her long chocolate hair off her face and looks at the person that has just entered the bedroom. She watches him stalk in.

His exhaustion is evident in the way he's dragging his feet. Another long mission. She follows him with her eyes as he finishes undressing. Seconds pass by as he takes his weapons off himself, one by one.

He finally plops onto bed with her. None of them say anything. They just look at each other, in silence. Then, he slowly embraces her with his arms.

She's looking for something she can't quite name in his gleaming green orbs, and she can't stop the warm feeling and love that fills her as she does. His smoke and gunpowder scent makes her feel safe. But this doesn't stop another part of herself from awaking either. A part of herself that she wants to hide from him. A part of her that feels desperation and hate towards those that push him to take those dangerous missions. A selfish and egoist part of herself that doesn't want him to leave her side ever. Not for those senseless missions. They tear them apart without thinking about the long nights that come one after the other. Those seemly endless nights that she spends waiting for her love to open the door and fearing that he'll leave her forever.

He stays silent while he embraces her and caresses her hair, marvelled at its silky texture. He buries his head between her dark tresses and lets her sweet scent surround him and make him feel at home. He knows she suffers waiting for him during his long missions. But turning down that part of himself would leave him incomplete.

He starts tenderly kissing the milky skin of her neck. She feels her heart beating in her chest as if it were going to burst. She feels so protected and safe with him and she can't avoid falling more in love with him with every moment they spend together. She doesn't really think she'll ever get used to this feeling even though it's not new at all. Her Hayato, so rude and violent, but so tender and careful with her.

She feels a tear gliding down her cheek. She's not sad. She's desperate. She doesn't want to feel that angst of not knowing if he'll ever come back to her. He's the center of her life. He is her everything. She knows that she can't go on without him. He completes her.

But it is not the first time this happens. And it won't be the last. She knows he loves her with all his heart, but that's not enough. He's the Tenth's right hand.

She doesn't blush when she thinks about Tsuna anymore. That once shy and sweet boy has become the ruthless Vongola boss. No. She only fears him now. She fears what he represents. She enjoyed spending some time with him and the rest of her friends of Namimori before. But now, whenever he calls or leaves a message she only feels an ice cold fear clawing out her insides and stopping her heart. She knows what those calls mean. They mean that Hayato will leave her side to go somewhere for another mission. Who knows for how long.

"**Please, please…don't leave me ever again"** she whispers. But he doesn't answer. She closes her eyes knowing that this will happen again in the future and that she can't do anything to avoid it.

Sometimes she can't bear it. And she wants to get away from him. She has tried it many times. But she desisted long ago. She knows very well that she'll never be able to escape completely. That these arms that envelope her now and that represent the only place she can call home will never let her go, no matter the pain they both feel because of it. This is her place. His and her place. Then only place where they both feel complete.

She sighs, and lets her love for him fill her until she feels drunk of affection. This cruel but beautiful love is what makes her go on living. And the pain she feels during those long and lonely nights doesn't matter. She loves him with all her heart and that's enough.

And once again, Haru lets her lover envelope her with his arms and make her forget the loneliness she knows that awaits her.

Only he and she exist for now. She sighs once again and lets she night steal away her moans and throaty whispers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This is a translation of my first fic (which is in Spanish). I'm not good at writing and I just know there's lots of grammatical mistakes (I know you're there you little b*tches…). Anyway, I had spent the whole morning reading amazing fics instead of studying and felt like writing something. That's how my original fic was born. Today, I just felt like doing anything but studying for these huge ass tests next week (the "Selectividad", these exams you take in order to enter university). So, if you're thinking "what a fucking bum, so lazy, isn't she ashamed of herself?" my answer is "I KNOW, and yeah, I'm truly ashamed of myself, and that's why I'm going to turn my computer off and study my ass off (does that expression even exist?) until the exams next Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Man, I'm so gonna die…

SOoooo…..I hope you liked it. Suggestions, tips, reviews and declarations of undying love are appreciated. Flames are not. Those hurt and make you feel completely worthless as a writer T_T.


End file.
